


Everything Is Alright

by brobeckology, egoanesthesia



Series: Overcome Each Moment [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Needles, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brobeckology/pseuds/brobeckology, https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: In which David and Patrick receive their annual flu shots, but are both equally afraid of needles. (Nothing graphic; we are also both terrified of needles)~~David was buzzing around the store, straightening every product that was even slightly out of place. He had been that way since Patrick announced this morning that their flu shot appointment was today.Of course, Patrick had made the appointment over a week ago. He learned the hard way last year to give David as little notice as possible, unless he wanted to hear him rant about how incorrect injections are for two weeks straight as he obsessively rearranged the store.Patrick had seemed calm for most of the day, but by five o’clock, that was no longer the case.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Overcome Each Moment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089056
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Everything Is Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke, enjoy <3 
> 
> Work title is from Everything Is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack; Series title is from Even If It Kills Me by Motion City Soundtrack

David was buzzing around the store, straightening every product that was even slightly out of place. He had been that way since Patrick announced this morning that their flu shot appointment was today. 

Of course, Patrick had made the appointment over a week ago. He learned the hard way last year to give David as little notice as possible, unless he wanted to hear him rant about how incorrect injections are for two weeks straight as he obsessively rearranged the store. 

Patrick had seemed calm for most of the day, but by five o’clock, that was no longer the case. 

“Mmkay, you ready to go?” David asks, flipping the sign to ‘closed’. 

“No… nope,” Patrick says faintly, frozen in his place behind the register. 

"I carried you up a fucking mountain once, do not fucking test me because I literally fucking will pick you up and carry you there." David grabs Patrick’s arm and pulls him towards the door. 

~~

David sits in Patrick’s lap in the waiting room chair, clinging to his shoulders and bouncing both legs incessantly. 

“David?” Patrick says. 

David doesn’t respond.

“David!”

“What?”

“Can you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“Th-the bouncing!” Patrick gestures to David’s legs. 

“I can’t help it!”

“Okay, well then can you sit somewhere else?” 

“No, because the second I get up, someone is going to get back in the car and drive home without me.” 

Patrick is about to respond when he’s interrupted by a soft “oh fuck” from his husband. He turns his attention to the door that leads to the examination rooms, where Stevie has just entered from. 

“What’s going on here?” Stevie asks. 

“Nothing,” David and Patrick reply in unison.

“This,” Stevie says, gesturing to the two of them, “is not nothing.”

“Oh, David’s just a bit nervous,” Patrick says. 

“Actually, if I don’t stay here he will literally get up and leave,” David says. 

“Oh my god, are you guys afraid of needles?” Stevie laughs. 

“No…” David says softly. 

“Oh… my god,” Stevie repeats, taking a seat in the chair next to them. 

“Did you not… just... come from the exam room?” David says.

Stevie just smiles back, struggling to hold in her laughter. 

“I think we’ll be okay, you can go,” Patrick says. 

“No, I think I’m gonna stay right here,” Stevie says, sitting down in the chair beside them. “This is hilarious.”

“I don’t really think that’s necessary,” David says.

“Oh, it is,” says Stevie. 

“David Rose?” the nurse calls.

“Good luck,” Stevie whispers, smirking.

“Fuck you,” David mouths.

David gets up, dragging a reluctant Patrick along with him. 

“You’re… both... David Rose?” The nurse asks, confused.

“Nope… no, I’m David Rose. This is my husband, Patrick Brewer. We both uh, have appointments for um, for flu shots.” David replies, squeezing Patrick’s hand tighter as he tries to pull away again. 

Patrick forces a smile and waves stiffly with his free hand.

“Oh yes, I see now.” The nurse looks down at their clipboard. “Right this way.” 

“Mmkay, c’mon, honey,” David says as he struggles to pull Patrick into the examination room, the latter having seemingly rooted himself to the ground.

Patrick’s breathing quickens and becomes heavier as he reluctantly allows David to pull him along. 

“Okay, who wants to go first?” the nurse asks, closing the door. 

David and Patrick point at each other, muttering in disagreement. 

“Everything okay over there?” 

“Mhm. Yup, everything’s fine.” David replies, giving his husband a pointed look.

“Okay… David, lets have you go first.” 

“Um… okay…” David replies, heaving out a breath.

The nurse makes their way over and takes a seat in the chair next to him, placing the supplies on the table. “Can you roll up your sleeve for me please, Mr. Rose?”

“Mkay. First of all, Mr. Rose is my father, so please call me David. Second, this is a Balenciaga, so if you think I am-”

“Okay, David, can we maybe take the sweater off then?” 

“Mmm… that would be a no.”

“David, just take the sweater off,” Patrick says. 

“No, no, no, nope, nope.” David stands up, rubbing his hands on his face and spinning around, hyperventilating. 

“David,” Patrick starts to say but is interrupted by his husband sighing exaggeratedly.

Patrick places a hand on David’s forearm in an attempt to pull him back into the chair. “David, baby c’mere.” 

David stops moving but doesn’t make any attempt to sit back down. 

Patrick stands up and puts his hand firmly on his husband’s upper arm. “Here, baby, do you want some help with your sweater?” He says softly. 

David nods slowly, taking one step closer to his husband. Patrick slips one arm around David’s waist to keep him close, then uses the other to carefully lift the sweater up. With the care his husband has taught him from the start of their relationship, Patrick gently lifts the sweater fully off of David, folding it and placing it on one of the chairs.

Patrick places his hands on David’s shoulders and guides him to sit back down in the other chair. 

“Nope, no, no, nope. I’m not sitting in that like this!” David says, gesturing to the chair first, then his t-shirt. 

“Okay, baby, c’mere.” Patrick says, taking a seat and then gently tugging David down to sit in his lap. 

David exhales deeply then sits down in his husband’s lap, one of Patrick’s arms immediately wrapping around his waist. 

“Okay, are we ready now?” the nurse asks respectfully.

“David?” Patrick asks, lifting his free hand to the back of his husband’s neck.

“Mhm, yup. ” 

“Okay,” the nurse says, preparing the needle.

“Alright, Mr. Brewer?” they ask after applying a bandage to David’s arm. 

Patrick freezes, mouth open. 

“It’s okay, honey,” David says, his hand on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Okay, David,” the nurse says. “I’m gonna have to ask you to maybe… switch spots with your husband if that’s alright?” 

“Patrick, honey?” David places his hands on his husband’s chest. “Your turn now.” 

David stands up, stabilizing himself on Patrick's shoulder. 

Patrick grips David's hand and stares blankly ahead. 

"Mkay…" David says. "Patrick, honey, you're gonna break my hand."

"Do you need any help, gentlemen?" the nurse asks. 

“I think we’re good,” David says. 

“Okay, honey, do you need some help with your shirt?” David asks softly, guiding Patrick into a standing position.

Patrick nods almost unnoticeably, and David gently unbuttons Patrick’s shirt, carefully sliding it off of his left shoulder. 

As David tries to guide his husband back into the chair, the needle in the nurse’s hand catches Patrick’s eye. 

Patrick’s vision begins to blur, and he feels himself losing balance. He grips David’s arms for stability, but not before hitting the back of his head on the exam table. 

“Oh my god, honey, are you okay?” David says, slipping his hand behind Patrick’s head for support.

“Don’t worry, this happens all the time,” the nurse reassures them. “I’ll be right back with an ice pack.”

~~

“Thank you so much, have a nice day,” David says to the nurse as they leave the examination room.

Patrick leans on David’s shoulder as they make their way back to the waiting room, where they hear the faint sound of Stevie snort-laughing in the corner. 

“Looks like you had fun,” Stevie says, gesturing to the ice pack Patrick is holding. 

“Mhm, we sure did,” David says. “Wh-Why are you still here?” 

“When it took you more than ten minutes, I knew whatever was going on in there was far too entertaining for me to leave. And by the looks of it, I was right.”

“Mm, and when I befriended the motel employee who took being called rude as a compliment, I thought it would be a mistake. And by the looks of it, I was right,” David says. 

“Okay, guys,” Patrick says placatingly. “I promised David ice cream after this; it was the only way I could get him to come. Care to join us?”

“Says the one who passed out,” David counters. 

“Well, I don’t think I have a choice now,” Stevie replies, getting up from her seat. 

~~

Stevie returns to the table carrying a tray of ice cream. She sets it down in the middle of the table, picking up her own and then takes a seat, folding her legs underneath her. 

“So let me get this straight. Patrick passed out while getting a flu shot?” Stevie smirks, pointing to him with her spoon.

“Correct,” David replies, holding the ice pack to the back of his husband’s head.

“I didn’t pass out… I… fell asleep,” Patrick says.

“Whatever you say, honey.” 

“Damn… and I thought David was the dramatic one,” Stevie says. 

“Hey!” David and Patrick say at the time.

“Okay, I’m sorry that I just think things entering my body is incorrect,” David says. 

Stevie smirks at David, then her eyes turn to Patrick, opening her mouth to make a sarcastic comment. 

“Don’t,” Patrick warns.


End file.
